youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice toy line
'' action figures.]] The Young Justice toy line was a series of 4.25" and 6" figures manufactured by Mattel, based on the television series of the same name. Background The Young Justice toy line debuted in Fall 2011 as one of several action figure lines from Mattel following a licensing deal with Warner Bros. Consumer Products that allowed the toy company to produce toys based on all the DC Comics characters.(2010-06-04). WB and Mattel Team on Green Lantern. SuperHeroHype. Retrieved 2018-04-04. The toy line featured three figure assortments: standard 4.25" scale figures that included "Collect-and-Connect" pieces to build a larger scale figure, 2-packs in the 4.25" scale, and fully articulated 6" scale figures that included character-specific accessories and dioramas. Like the other DC Universe collector figures, the Young Justice figures were sculpted and designed by Four Horsemen Studios. The toy line was discontinued in 2012 due to a lack of demand, and shortly after Mattel withdrew their co-funding for the Young Justice animated series.Cochran, Jay (2012-04-10). Mattel Cancels Young Justice Lines & Issues Statement On DCU All-Stars. Toy News International. Retrieved 2012-04-12. As a result, Cartoon Network canceled the show.(2016-06-25). How YOU can support getting Young Justice a 3rd Season! - #KeepBingingYJ. YouTube. Retrieved 2018-04-04.Ridgley, Charlie (2017-02-02). Young Justice Actor Says Green Lantern Flop Led To Show's Demise. ComicBook.com. Retrieved 2018-04-04. On August 1, 2012, in a last-ditch effort to complete the 6" line, Mattel began taking pre-orders for a Miss Martian and Superboy 2-pack. However, the pre-orders did not meet the minimum number required for production.Pickett, Daniel (2012-09-04). Young Justice 2-Pack Pre-Order Canceled. Action Figure Insider. Retrieved 2018-04-04. Samples of some unreleased figures have appeared for sale on auction sites.(2012-04-19). Young Justice 4 and 6 inch lines CANCELLED!. Action Figure Insider Forum. Retrieved 2012-08-03. List of figures 4.25" single figures This set of figures contained a total of 16 figures, released across four waves. These figures had limited articulation and pre-posed bodies, and the character designs resembled that of the show. Each of the 12 figures in the first three waves included a Collect-and-Connect piece for a Hall of Justice diorama, which fans could assemble to display their entire collection. Although Mattel did not widely publicize the release of the fourth wave, a representative for the company confirmed that it did make it to retailers.Pickett, Daniel (2012-10-29). AFi’s “Ask Matty” Mattel Q&A Answers for October 31st, 2012. Action Figure Insider. Retrieved 2018-04-06. This assortment included the following figures: Wave 1(2012-03-25). Young Justice Checklist. Action Figure Insider Forum. Retrieved 2012-08-03. in relation to the 4.25" figures of Wave 1 .]] * Aqualad (water tattoos), with water-bearer blade and Hall of Justice piece * Icicle Jr., with ice missile and Hall of Justice piece * Speedy, with bow and Hall of Justice piece * Kid Flash, with burger fast food bag and Hall of Justice pieces Walmart exclusives: * Aqualad (shirtless), with water-bearer blade, display base, and poster * Kid Flash (translucent), with taco fast food bag, display base, and poster Wave 2 * Captain Atom, with blue energy ball and Hall of Justice piece * Superboy, with muffler piece and Hall of Justice piece * Black Canary, with bō staff and Hall of Justice piece * Vandal Savage, with meteorite ball and Hall of Justice pieces Robin figure.]] Wave 3 * Stealth-tech Aqualad, with water-mace and Hall of Justice piece * Sportsmaster, with bō staff and Hall of Justice piece * Stealth-tech Kid Flash, with arm streaks and Hall of Justice pieces * Stealth-tech Robin, with holographic wrist computer and Hall of Justice piece Wave 4(2012-03-26). MATTEL: YOUNG JUSTICE WAVE 4: SUPERMAN, ARTEMIS, ROBIN, GREEN LANTERN. YouTube. Retrieved 2012-08-03. * Classic Robin, with bō staff and display base * Hal Jordan, with green energy construct and display base * Artemis, with bow and display base * Superman, with display base Others * Solar suit Superboy, with light-up cloning chamber and three G-Gnomes - San Diego Comic Con 2011 exclusivePickett, Daniel (2011-07-08). Mattel’s SDCC 11 Exclusive Young Justice Superboy. Action Figure Insider. Retrieved 2018-04-04. 4.25" 2-packs and Cheshire figures, with a display stand and Amazo's arms.]] The 2-packs featured 4.25" figures brought together to create mentor/protégé pairings. Each figure included a character ID display stand. In Wave 2, each figure also included a piece of a large-scale Collect-and-Connect Amazo figure. This assortment included the following figures: Wave 1 * Batman and Robin, with two display stands * Aquaman and Aqualad (black tattoos), with two display stands Wave 2 * Flash and Kid Flash, with two display stands and Amazo's head and torso * Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian, with two display stands and Amazo's legs * Ra's al Ghul and Cheshire, with two display stands and Amazo's arms 6" figures figure, with accessories and a sculpted base.]] The 6" line of figures were modeled after Mattel's DC Universe Classics series, but still maintained the art style of the show. Each figure came with a character-specific diorama and numerous weapons, of which Mattel stated was the most across any of its DC Universe figure lines. This assortment included the following figures: Wave 1 * Robin, with bō staff, two batarangs, two birdarangs, grappling gun, holographic wrist computer and sculpted diorama display base * Artemis, with bow, five different loose arrows and sculpted diorama display base Wave 2 * Aqualad, with water-bearer, two water-swords, water-hammer, water-mace, water-axe and sculpted diorama display base with water stream * Red Arrow, with bow, four arrows, and sculpted diorama display base Wave 3 * Solar suit Superboy, with bendy girder, cement block hammer, and sculpted diorama display base * Sportsmaster, with two weapon racks, bullseye, sparing dummy, javelin, baseball bat, nunchucks, two knives, two shurikens, boomerang, and 4 connecting display bases Unreleased figures Various figures were in production at the time of the toy line's cancellation. Some of these figures went as far as the prototype stage and being presented at conventions; others had only designs drawn. As aforementioned, some unreleased figures can still be found and purchased on eBay, Amazon, ToyWiz, and other merchandise-selling websites. 4.25" figures , Red Arrow, and Captain Marvel figures from a canceled wave.]] 2-pack Wave 3(2012-03-27). DC Universe New Young Justice 4-Inch Figures. The Toyark. Retrieved 2018-04-04. * Black Manta and blue-suit Aqualad * Black Canary and Icicle Jr. * Hal Jordan and Artemis * Collect-and-Connect Mister Freeze Others(2012-03-13). DC Universe New Young Justice 4-Inch Figures. The Toyark. Retrieved 2018-04-04. * Classic Batman * Red Arrow * Shazam (Captain Marvel) * Black Manta * Guardian * Puffer mode Lagoon BoyBourassa, Phil (2013-05-04). YOUNG JUSTICE: Lagoon boy. DeviantArt. Retrieved 2013-05-05. 6" figures Wave 3 * Batman, with gas grenade, two batarangs and sculpted diorama display base * Kid Flash, with speed-trail, goggles, whirlwind hand, lighting streak attachment and sculpted diorama display base Others * Miss Martian and Superboy (season two)(2012-08-09). Video: Young Justice Miss Martian/Superboy 2-pack Pre-Order. YouTube. Retrieved 2018-04-04. - mattycollector.com exclusive (Minimum order not met) * Guardian(2011-07-22). SDCC Friday – More Young Justice 6 Inch Figures. The Toyark. Retrieved 2018-04-06. See also * McDonald's toys References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Merchandise Category:Real world